Mr. Reno Tutu
Mr. Reno Tutu (real name Alan Spall) is the (former) secondary antagonist of The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2. He was Suzie's brooding sidekick during her attempt to eradicate the Barriers of Qualogros, but had a change of heart after realizing how little he meant to his superior. Biography Early life Alan Spall was born several years before 2003 to an impoverished family. Eventually, he won a scarf in a contest, which he prized. He was eventually arrested and taken to prison. Attack on the Barriers of Qualogros Deal with Suzie Inside his prison cell, Alan Spall witnessed several drones killing the jail guards and proceeding to set him free. As the drones saw to it that Spall's death was faked, he was escorted into a van and driven to a personal secret storage facility to meet a woman named Suzie. Once Spall was taken out of the van, Suzie greeted him with a table filled with dinner and smiled upon his arrival, telling the drones to remove his handcuffs as a sign of friendship before inviting Spall to sit down with her and eat dinner. While Spall remained confused as to why he had now been brought there, Suzie explained that her company was interested in his talents and that she was the identity of the mysterious woman he had seen ordering drones to gas the chambers. While Spall continued to try and comprehend why Suzie had brought him there, Suzie explained that upon exploring Spall's criminal records, she had become impressed and wanted his help in destroying a seemingly indestructible barrier in Mongolia. These were the Barriers of Qualogros, which were actually protecting the Asian country. Spall showed he was interested as Suzie explained to Spall that he had to build for her a prototype robot skillful enough to make the Barriers of Qualogros "just a memory". Spall agreed, although they agreed he needed a code name to ensure his cover was not blown. He chose 'Mr. Reno Tutu' and proceeded to agree to do all this for Suzie as long as Suzie arranged to ensure he always had cigarettes in easy reach to satisfy his addiction, something Suzie agreed to do for him. She proceeded to tell him all about the Barriers of Qualogros. Attack on Suzie's Island When Mr. Reno Tutu's mistress remembered Roy Walltalker from a news website and deemed him an ideal pawn to destroy the Barriers of Qualogros, Mr. Reno Tutu watched from a surveillance camera with Suzie, as Roy succeeded in infiltrating the net leading to the barriers and using the nets to destroy the nets, but failing to break the barrier despite this. Two days later, Mr. Reno Tutu assisted Suzie as she began contemplating the destruction of the nets and used details from a security recording to make the next one. The following morning, he helped her upgrade the Basketball and began focusing on putting money into smashing walls instead of dealing with obstacles. Angering Suzie When Roy returned to Suzie's island and was captured, the Basketball prototype was ready to be unleashed. Mr. Reno Tutu proceeded to contact Suzie while she was sitting out on the balcony and cordially ask what she was doing. When she truthfully answered him, he told her their deal was off and he was shutting down the Basketball prototype. Enraged at this breach of trust, Suzie hung up on him, only to realize he was standing just behind the door. As two drones descended on the scene, Suzie ordered them to relieve Mr. Reno Tutu of the remote he was holding, as well as his cigarette box and his prized scarf, to demonstrate how it felt to have one's things stolen from them by those they trust. With Mr. Reno Tutu uncomfortable and annoyed, Suzie yelled in his face that she was enraged by his betrayal. She then said that she was now heading to Utah to initiate her plans regardless of her interference, Mr. Reno Tutu called her a blithering pillock. Suzie just yelled again about her brains were "ten times" what his were and claimed he talked too much. She then said she would see him in hell, but he insisted she call him Alan Spall, not 'Mr. Reno Tutu', shedding the alias she had provided him with. Suzie then confidently left Alan with her guards to watch over him, leaving for Utah. Aftermath Personality and traits Mr. Reno Tutu is an opportunistic manipulator, having easily tricked Suzie into letting him use her resources to build things for himself without any real intention to support Suzie's cause. He was very overconfident and was known to use old-fashioned insults. Mr. Reno Tutu was also a smoker. The only thing he truly valued was his scarf, because of its sentimental value. Powers and abilities *'Expert Combatant': Mr. Reno Tutu is a hardened individual who is well-versed in combat. He managed to kill two drones tasked to him by Suzie. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Mr. Reno Tutu possesses a strong intellectual mind. *'Master Engineer': Mr. Reno Tutu was a formidable foe when it comes to building numerous advanced technology and weapons, as he was also capable of becoming a successful weapons designer. Relationships Suzie Mr. Reno Tutu had been Suzie's situational ally ever since she broke him out of prison. Appearances *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sequel characters Category:Murderers Category:Reformed characters Category:Mutants Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall characters Category:Anti-villains Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Anti-heroes